


North Star

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth needs something to guide her in this strange new galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintercreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/gifts).



When she was a girl, Elizabeth laid under the stars, watching the world tilt underneath them. The North Star was constant, the point around which all the other stars seemed to rotate, like a dance made of time and light.

Wherever she went in the world, she had the North Star, the thing that kept her from being lost, from feeling homesick, from a million other things besides. She was at home on Earth, as long as she had the North Star there to watch the rest of the universe whirl.

Pegasus was an adventure, but also a loss of footing; no North Star to guide her there, not in the skies, and not in her heart. She hadn't thought she'd have to make the kind of decisions that struck her to her core, that tested where her boundaries were, how far she would go for people she loved like a family, for a place so much like a home and yet so much more.

Tracing a finger over the razor-edge of Teyla's cheekbone, she stared wistfully. There was no North Star in this galaxy, but there was still something steadfast and beautiful to guide her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [the commentfic bachelorette party](http://wintercreek.dreamwidth.org/620082.html) for [](http://wintercreek.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wintercreek**](http://wintercreek.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
